Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style)
Arthurrulez's movie-spoof of "Sleeping Beauty" Cast: * Princess Aurora (Baby) - Rosie (A Troll to Central Park) * Princess Auora (Adult) - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Prince Philip (Young) - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Prince Philip (Adult) - Sherman (Mr. Peabody abd Sherman) * Flora - Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) * Fauna - Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls) * Merryweather - Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) * Maleficent - Zelda (The Swan Princess III) * King Stefan - Garrett (Quest for Camelot) * Queen Leah - Kayley (Quest for Camelot) * King Hurbert - Dimitri (Anastasia) * Lackey - Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Samson - Pegasus (Hercules) * Diablo the Raven - Mzingo (The Lion Guard) * Dragon Maleficent - Indominus rex (Jurassic World) * Maleficent's Goons - Pirates (Peter Pan), Guards (The Black Cauldron) & Forty Thieves (Aladdin III) * Forest Animals - Various Animals (Bambi) Clips Used: *The Black Cauldron *Peter Pan 1 & 2 *Aladdin III: Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Home on the Range *Jurassic World *A Troll to Central Park *The Emperor's New Groove *The Swan Princess III *Anastasia *Hercules *Quest for Camelot *The Powerpuff Girls *The Lion Guard *Bambi 1 & 2 *Dumbo *The Jungle Book *The Lion King *Arthur Movie Used: *Sleeping Beauty Gallery Penny Peterson Smile.png|Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) as Aurora Sherman in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) as Philip Blossom powerpuff girls 2016.jpg|Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) as Flora Buttercup powerpuff girls 2016.jpg|Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) as Fauna Bubbles-0.png|Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) as Merryweather Magnificent Zelda.jpg|Zelda (The Swan Princess III) as Maleficent Garrett.png|Garrett (Quest for Camelot) as King Stefan 200px-Kayley.png|Kayley (Quest for Camelot) as Queen Leah Dimitri2.jpg|Dimitri (Anastasia) as King Hubert Kuzco in The Emperor's New Groove.jpg|Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) as Lackey Pegasus.jpg|Pegasus (Hercules) as Samson Mzingo.png|Mzingo (The Lion Guard) as Diablo the Raven Taran Black Cauldron.png|Taran (The Black Cauldron) as Young Philip Rosie-0.jpg|Rosie (A Troll to Central Park) as Young Aurora Soundtrack *"Main Title"/"Once Upon a Dream"/"Prologue" *"Hail to the Princess Penny Peterson" *"The Gifts of Happiness and Song"/"Zelda Appears"/"True Love Conquers All" *"The Burning of the Spinning Wheels"/"The Fairies' Plan" *"Zelda's Frustration" *"A Cottage in the Woods" *"Do You Hear That?"/"I Wonder" *"An Unusual Prince"/"Once Upon a Dream (reprise)" *"Magical House Cleaning"/"Blue or Pink" *"A Cupcake Revealed" *"Wine (Drinking Song)"/"The Royal Argument" *"Penny Peterson Arrives"/"How to Tell Dimitri" *"Penny Peterson's Return"/"Zelda's Evil Spell" *"Poor Penny Peterson"/"Sleeping Beauty" *"Forbidden Mountain" *"A Fairy Tale Come True" *"Battle with the Forces of Evil" *"Awakening" *"Finale (Once Upon a Dream (third-prise))" *Once Upon a Dream (Emily Osment) Scenes *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("Once Upon a Dream") *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 2 - "In a Far Away Land Long Ago..." *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 3 - "Hail to the Penny Peterson" *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 4 - The Three Good Powerpuff Girls *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 5 - The Gifts of Beauty and Song *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 6 - Zelda Appears *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 7 - Bubbles's Gift *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 8 - The Powerpuff Girls' Plan *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 9 - Zelda's Frustration *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 10 - Penny Peterson's 16th Birthday *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 11 -Penny Peterson in the Forest *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 12 - Sherman Hears a Haunting Voice *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 13 - "I Wonder" *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 14 - Penny Peterson's Dream Sherman ("Once Upon a Dream") *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 15 - Meanwhile, Back at the Cottage *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 16 - Dueling Wands *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 17 - Stoick and North Toast the Future ("Skumps") *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 18 - Sherman's Disappointing News *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 19 - Penny Peterson Returns to the Castle *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 20 - The Curse Is Fulfilled *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 21 - The Sun Sets *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 22 - Putting the Whole Castle to Sleep ("Sleeping Beauty") *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 23 - Sherman Walks Into a Trap *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 24 - In Zelda Domain *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 25 - Zelda Visits Jack Frost in His Cell *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 26 - The Escape From the Forbidden Mountain *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 27 - A Forest of Thorns *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 28 - Battle With the Forces of Evil *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 29 - The Spell Is Broken *Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Part 30 - A Happy Ending Category:Arthurrulez Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Cast Video List